


Pillow Talk

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "Next time you stick that finger where it doesn't belong, I'll break it."Written for challenge #059 - "comfort" at 100words.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Luke's full first name is taken from the Fast Five White Shooting Draft script.

"Luke."

Hobbs groaned and rolled onto his side. All he wanted was to sleep, maybe even let this wound heal.

Deckard rested his hand on Luke's shoulder, thumb hovering over the gauze and bandage that marred his tatau. "Lucius."

"There's three hours till we land." Shaw applied pressure to the wound and searing pain followed. Message received. Luke eased himself upright, muscles aching in protest. "Yeah?"

"There's cots up the back. Get yourself a better bed."

"Next time you stick that finger where it doesn't belong, I'll break it."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious."

"Of course. I'm still waiting on that toothbrush."


End file.
